El destino puede ser gentil
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Summary: No puedo evitar el sentirme mal despues de tener que separarme de InuYasha... Amor no es solo decir un "Te Amor" es demostrarlo... quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi amado InuYasha... La palabra amor puede romper corazones tarde o temprano... ire corriendo como nucan corri antes al pozo para ver la sorpresa. One-Shot IxK


Después de tantas aventuras a su lado ¿Así terminara todo? Con una joven chica de pelo azabache que después de recuperar los fragmentos tuvo que afrontar lo que jamás quiso, el enfrentar tener que alejarse de su amado InuYasha, ella sabía bien que eso debía pasar algún día… pero… cuando llego fue realmente doloroso no tener ni aunque sea una simple despedida, ella sabía que en un principio que su único objetivo solo era ser la guardiana de la perla de Shikon pero su corazón decidió otro destino para ella

 _¿Igual que Kikyo?_

No lo creo mucho, Kikyo en un principio quería matar a InuYasha… yo, jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa lo amo mucho para hacerle algún daño, prefiero morir en sus manos a que yo deba matarlo, sé que InuYasha puede ser un tanto testarudo y agresivo… pero, lo ha hecho todo por mí y aún sigo yendo a ese pozo, todos los días, tres veces al día (mañana, tarde y noche) talvez el destino pueda escuchare y unirme con ese hilo rojo a ese hibrido que amaba tanto

 _-El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse pero jamás romperse-_

Esa era una leyenda muy popular, la mayoría de la gente la conocía y como siempre iré a revisar el pozo una vez más aunque… sé que no pasara nada nuevo.

-La… esperanza es eterna-dijo a peli-azabache a si misma con una cálida sonrisa que derretía cualquier tempano de hilo con solo mirarla

De verdad quiero volver a ver a mi lindo y tonto InuYasha, jamás quise que este día llegara, lo amo y lo necesito así como la flor necesita al agua cristalina para poder florecer adecuadamente, de verdad quiero verlo otra vez, aunque sea por un simple y corto periodo de tiempo donde… no desperdiciare ni un solo minuto y le demostrare lo que de verdad siento por el… solo eso le pido al destino cruel… porque yo… porque

-Ciento un gran… amor por InuYasha-dijo en voz alta la joven oji-chocolate

-Amor…-dijo una extraña voz masculina dicha desde atrás a unos pocos centímetros de la joven chica

Al escuchar esa tenue, suave y dulce voz no puede evitar el sentir una gran felicidad que apartaba cualquier tristeza causada por el destino… esa voz calmaba mis ansias, y solo dejaba en mi mente una simple oración

 _-Quiero verlo-_

Puede ser pequeña pero… solo esa palabra se requiere para poner en mis ojos una lagrimas trasparentes de felicidad, ansiedad, tristeza y odio… esa voz no me dejaba casi respirar, no pude aguantar el sentir curiosidad de la persona portadora de esta suave voz que casi al instante la joven chica se da la vuelta y al hacerlo se encuentra con una extraño joven vestido con las inconfundibles ropas del templo cerca de su escuela (unas túnicas blancas como la nieve que demostraba frialdad) de pelo negro como la noche y ojos que compartían dos colores (del ojo izquierdo su color era blanco y del derecho negro) no pude evitar hablarle al ver esos penetrantes ojos que mostraban lo blanca de su alama y también la oscuridad de su corazón

-¿Amor?-dijo la joven colegiala confundida por esa palabra

-El Amor… es un sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega completa a alguien. Debes tener precaución con esta palabra ya que "Debes usarla con cuidado, pues tiene un significado muy profundo" Además de que podría romper corazones tarde o temprano-dijo ese hombre misterioso

El al pronunciar esas simples palabras que no tenían importancia pero a la vez si considerando que hay personas que dicen un "Te Amo" por capricho o por hipocresía yo solo las decía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… lo amaba mucho para ser una hipócrita con el

-Ahora vuelve a casa y mira dentro del pozo te llevaras una gran sorpresa de mi parte-dijo con una cálida sonrisa el joven hombre

Una sorpresa… quisiera ir a casa pero también, quisiera saber quién es este misterioso hombre que parece un simple ángel por su belleza, su voz y de seguro lo gentil que era según mostraban sus ojos… amable pero a la vez oscuro, sentía una gran tranquilidad estando a su lado pero esa tranquilidad traía consigo tristeza y dolor sin más que decir solo despareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sabía dónde se había metido o como pudo hacer eso, solo sabía que debía correr… como nunca lo había hecho para llegar lo antes posible a casa y mirar el pozo

 _-Amar no es solo decir "Te Amo"… es demostrarlo…no siempre soy es cruel-decía la voz de ese extraño hombre_

Si… demostrare el gran amor que ciento por InuYasha, quiero verlo de verdad, quiero verlo.

 **Hoy les traje un One-Shot y mi primer Fic de año ¡Yeii!**

 **Sebastián: Quiero saber que pasa después**

 **Pues este Fic está basado en el medio del final cuando el pozo se cierra y Kagome no podrá ver más a InuYasha**

 **Sebastián: Ahhh ¿Y quién es ese tipo que apareció?**

 **Pues llegaría a ser como el Dios del destino… o el Dios de la Luna que une o los corazones que están predestinados a conocerse por el hilo rojo del destino… bueno espero que les guste este Fic que hice jeje pero bueno todos los comentario y críticas que tengan las leer y como aún no he solucionado el problema de Word no sean tan exigentes con los errores ortográficos… bueno Chais!**


End file.
